


巴基日记 Bucky's diary

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 斯蒂夫给巴基准备了一个日记本。*以美队2的内容为基准，没有参考美队3的关键内容，视情况利用妇联1和2剧情，妇联3以后的不存在。*全是图，注意流量
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 开始于2014==没错，一直坑到了今天……  
> 我很想填完，可能会填完吧==


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这东西是14年搞出来的，当时没有队3，也没有后来的天雷。  
> 要催也可以……我觉得我总有一天会填完的，嗯。


End file.
